The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (1992)
The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles is an American television series that aired on ABC from March 4, 1992, to July 24, 1993. The series was an Amblin Entertainment/Lucasfilm production in association with Paramount Network Television. The show was created and executively produced by George Lucas, who also created, co-wrote and executively produced the Indiana Jones feature films. Due to its enormous budget, the series was canceled in 1993. However, following the series' cancellation, four made-for-television films were produced from 1994 to 1996 in an attempt to continue the series. In 1999, the series was re-edited into 22 television films under the title The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. Starring *Corey Carrier - Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr. *Lloyd Owen - Professor Henry Jones, Sr. *Margaret Tyzack - Miss Seymour *Ronny Coutteure - Remy Baudouin *Ruth De Sosa - Anna Jones *Sean Patrick Flanery - Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr. (eps6-22) *Adrian Edmondson *Alec Mapa *Alexandra Powers *Allison Smith *Amalie Alstrup - Princess Sophie (ep3) *Amanda Ooms *Anna Massey *Annabelle Gurwitch *Anne Heche - Kate Rivers (ep21) *Ashley Walters - Omar (ep1) *Beata Pozniak *Benedict Taylor *Bernard Fresson *Bill Cusack *Bill McKinney *Bob Peck as General Targo (ep17) *Brenda Strong *Brooke Langton *Bryan Pringle *Cameron Daddo *Catherine Zeta Jones - Maya (ep15) *Christopher John Fields *Christopher Lee - Count Ottokar Graf Czerin (ep13) *Clare Higgins *Clark Gregg *Cris Campion *Cyril Cusack *Danny Webb - Pablo Picasso (ep2) *Darragh Kelly *David Arnott *David Margulies *Domiziana Giordano as Mara Hari (ep9) *Dorothy Tutin - Annie Besant (ep5) *Douglas Henshall - T.E. Lawrence *Dylan Price *Elizabeth Hurley - Vicky Prentiss (ep7) *Emile Abossolo M'Bo *Francesco Quinn *Frank Vincent *Freddie Jones *Frederick Weller *Gary Olsen *George Corraface as Puccini (ep3) *Guri Weinberg *Harry Enfield *Hemanth Rao as Krishnamurti (ep5) *Ian McDiarmid - Prof. Levi (ep9) *Igor De Savitch *Isaac Senteu Supeyo - Meto (ep2) *Isaach De Bankole *Isolde Barth *J.D. Hinton *Jacqueline Pearce *James Gammon - Teddy Roosevelt (ep2) *Jane Krakowski *Jason Flemyng *Jay Underwood - Ernest Hemingway *Jayne Ashbourne *Jean Pierre Aumont - Edgar Degas (ep2) *Jean Pierre Cassel *Jean Rougerie *Jeffrey Wright as Sidney Bichet *Jennifer Ehle *Jennifer Stevens *Jeroen Krabbe as Brockdorff (ep19) *John Lynch *John Wood - Charles Leadbeater (ep5) *Jonathan Phillips *Josef Sommer *Joshua Rifkind *Julia Campbell *Julia Stemberger *Julian Firth *Katherine Butler *Keith David - King Oliver (ep20) *Keith Szarabajka *Kenneth Cranham *Kenneth Haigh *Kevin Jackson as Paul Robeson (ep19) *Kevin McNally - Mr. Harris (ep1) *Kika Markham as Sylvia Pankhurst (ep7) *Leo Gordon *Liz Smith *Luigi Amodeo *Lynsey Baxter *Maria Charles *Maria Howell *Mark Holton *Mark L. Taylor *Matthew Wait *Michael Kitchen *Michael Maloney *Michel Duchaussoy *Michelle Nicastro *Mike Moroff *Nell Murphy *Nicholas Turturro *Nigel Fan - Ah Pin (ep5) *Norman Rodway *Patrick Ryecart *Patrick Toomey *Paul Freeman as Selous *Pernilla August as Mamma (ep16) *Peter Appel *Peter Dennis *Peter Firth as Stefan (ep17) *Peter Spears *Ping Wu - Li (ep5) *Ravil Isyanov *Richard Ridings *Robert Trebor *Robyn Lively *Roger Sloman as Lenin (ep13) *Ronald Fraser *Rowena Cooper *Saginaw Grant *Shane Connaughton *Sheila Burrell *Simon Hepworth *Stephen Michael Ayers as Prof. Robert Goddard (ep19) *Susannah Doyle *Terry Jones *Terumi Matthews *Tim McInnerny as Franz Kafka (ep14) *Timothy Spall *Tom Beckett - George Gershwin *Tom Bell *Vanessa Redgrave - Mrs. Prentiss (ep7) *Veronika Logan *Victor Slezak *William Hootkins - Diaghilev (ep17) *Yann Colette *Yves Beneyton *Bjorn Granat - Adler (ep3) *Ernst Hugo Jardegard - Carl Jung (ep3) *Lennart Hjulstrom - Franz Ferdinand (ep3) *with Stephen Caffrey as John Ford (ep22) *with Tom Courtenay as Bronislaw Malinowski (ep18) *and Ahmet Levendoglu as Mustafa Kemal (ep17) *and Dana Gladstone as Erich Von Stroheim (ep22) *and Freidrich Von Thun as Albert Schweitzer (ep11) *and Haluk Bilginer as Colonel Ismet Bey (ep15) *and Harrison Ford - Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr. (ep20) *and Hereve Pauchon as Charles De Gaulle (ep8) *and James Handy as Frank Brady (ep6) *and Joss Ackland as The Prussian (ep13) *and Lukas Haas as Norman Rockwell (ep2) *and Max Von Sydow as Freud (ep3) *and Michael Gough as Tolstoy (ep4) *and Ray Serra as Colosimo (ep20) 'Co-Starring' *Abdelilah Khoudraji - Harris Servant #1 (ep1) *Abdelkader Alaoui Taleb - One-Eyed Brigand (ep1) *Abdelkader Channan - Tall Buyer (ep1) *Abdellatif Chegra - Man in Yellow Turban (ep1) *Abderrahim Ben Zbiri - Abdul (ep1) *Abderrahim Elaadili - Rude Passer-By (ep1) *Abdiliah Tigouna - Fat Brigand (ep1) *Boutatat - Toddler Indy (ep1) *Elkhayat Abdeljabar - Head Tribesman (ep1) *Joseph Bennett - Lawrence (ep1) *Keith Marsh - Bishop (ep1) *Khaltane Karim - Jones' Cook (ep1) *Leon Lissek - Sheik Es-Salih (ep1) *Mary Lynn Minouma - US Midwife (ep1) *Maryam Thompson - Jones' Maid (ep1) *Mohamed Chetouane - Basket Seller (ep1) *Mokhtar Mellali - Rug Seller (ep1) *Mustapha Fathi - Haji-Harris Servant (ep1) *Mustapha Hamadi - Another Buyer (ep1) *My Driss Elmaarrolf - Auctioneer (ep1) *Neil Boulane - Baby Indy (ep1) *Oliver Ford Davies - Ship's Captain (ep1) *Omar Djiba - Sidi-Sharita Slave (ep1) *Pip Torrens - Howard Carter (ep1) *Souini Bouchaib - Flute Player (ep1) *Tariq Alibai - Rasheed Sallam (ep1) *Tony Alleff - Bassam Ghaly (ep1) *Tony Robinson - Pierre Duclos (ep1) *Vic Tablian - Demetrios Claw (ep1) Category:TV Series Category:1992 TV Series